


Siren Song

by Telemoveis (JinkiesSelassie)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: ESC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkiesSelassie/pseuds/Telemoveis
Summary: Conan Osíris can grant wishes. Maruv has just one. To undo her participation in Eurovision so that the nuclear war never starts.





	1. Chapter 1

Just a few minutes ago Ukraine had been celebrating their Eurovision win. Just a few minutes ago confetti had been flying all around as Maruv performed her song, Siren Song, one last time to close the show. And that's when the missle alert came in. Maruv had won, and yet it was her being selected to go to the contest for Ukraine that had been the start of all of this. Tensions between Russia and the West had escalated, and now it seemed there was now going back. Just a short time ago they'd all been having the biggest party in the world, and now the Eurovision entrants of 2019 were all huddled in a bomb shelter together. This was war. Nuclear war. More rockets were coming in. Russia had been aiming at America, but it seemed that some of the nuclear warheads were flying off course and hitting random countries. Israel had been hit, as had the United Kingdom. Some of the entrants were debating whether or not to kick Sergey Lazarev out of the shelter, and he was begging them to let him stay.  
"Stop it," Maruv said, "Don't you dare kick anyone out of here."  
Sergey was left alone after that. After a while, the noises of the missles died down, but the entrants still stayed inside their shelter.  
"I wish I'd never been on Eurovision at all," Maruv said, to which the Portuguese entrant, Conan Osíris, looked over at her.  
"Did someone say the word wish?" Conan said, "Maruv?"  
"Y-yeah, I did," Maruv replied.  
Conan looked down as he tried to find the right words. It was hard to explain this sort of thing to people, but he was magic, and he could indeed, grant wishes.  
"You may find this hard to believe," Conan said, "But I'm a magical wish granting fairy. If you say you wish you had never come to Eurovision, then I can make it happen. Hopefully that will stop the nuclear war."  
"And... if it doesn't?" Maruv asked, skeptical.  
"Well, we'll figure something else out," Conan said, "Look, we don't have much time, but I can grant your wish if you truly want it."  
"There's no way that will work," Sergey said, "Conan, have you lost it? Magic?"  
"No, it'll work," Conan said, "Maruv, say it."  
"Ok..." Maruv said, doubting that this would actually work but willing to give anything a try to make this stop, "I wish I had never been on Eurovision."  
Conan grinned.  
"Your wish is my command," he said. The room began to glow, and Maruv saw bright lights flying all around her. When the light faded, she was standing there, on the stage. She was here again. Vidbir.   
"Welcome to Tel Aviv, I have very uncomfortable question for you..."  
Jamala looked up at Maruv, waiting for an answer. Maruv just walked off the stage and went into the green room. She didn't have time for this. She looked over at the other Vidbir contestants, who were all looking at her in shock. Did they remember anything? It sure seemed like they did.  
The televotes rolled in. Maruv won the show of course, just like last time, but this time was different. Her entry to Eurovision was blocked, and Ukraine withdrew from the contest. No tensions arose between Russia and the West, and there was no talk of war.  
On top of all that, it was February again. The Eurovision wouldn't take place for another three months. It sure was strange, playing out those three months again. It was all so different this time around.


	2. Chapter 2

Maruv sat in her chair. The Eurovision Song Contest 2019 was about to begin. Without her. But without nuclear war either. She had given up her Eurovision win, but she knew it had been worth it. Suddenly, her phone rang. She answered it. It was Netta.  
"Maruv," Netta said, "It's Netta here. I know how hard it must have been to give up your Eurovision win, but thank you... you really saved everyone."  
"Netta," Maruv said, "Thank you. Winning Eurovision was great. But not at that cost."  
"Thank you," Netta said, "The whole world should be thanking you right now, Maruv."  
So it seemed like everyone involved with the 2019 Eurovision or any of the national finals remembered what had happened. But Jamala hadn't known a thing. Maybe that was necessary for Conan's plan, whatever it had been. As she sat down to watch the show, she got another phone call. Of course it was Conan.  
"Everything was a success!" Conan said, "There is no nuclear war, and all the countries are getting along peacefully!"  
Maruv had so many questions for him, about what exactly he had did, how exactly it all worked, but in the end she just said:  
"Thank you so much Conan. You really fixed this."  
"No Maruv, you fixed this," Conan said, "It was your decision, after all. You took back your Eurovision win because you saw what it had caused."  
Maruv thought about it for a moment. But really, it hadn't even been an option for her. Sure, she could have stayed on whatever timeline it was where the nuclear war was happening, and she would have been the Eurovision winner. But that was nuclear war. She would have probably been the last Eurovision winner. The nuclear war would have probably gotten worse. And she couldn't allow that. All things considered, she was happy with her decision. And she was happy to watch from the sidelines. Happy to watch a world in peace.


End file.
